


Longing

by alby_mangroves



Series: Captain America Civil War - Outtakes and Missing Scenes [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America Civil War, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Mid-Credits Scene, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Spoilers, civil war spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't do anything stupid until I wake up."</p><p>A missing scene from Wakanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to altocello and Speranza for their wonderful feedback <3

 

 

"Don't do anything stupid until I wake up."

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/144167400304/dont-do-anything-stupid-untili-wake-up-on-ao3) **


End file.
